1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pet leash, and more particularly to a rotation control device connected to a pet leash for locking and unlocking the winding machine of pet leash.
2. Description of Related Arts
The pet leash includes a rotation control device, which can lock and unlock the winding machine of the pet leash. In order to lock the winding machine, the present winding machine of the pet leash needs to press a locking button, and needs to press another auxiliary button to finish the locking process. Therefore two actions must be cooperated to lock the winding machine of the pet leash, which is inconvenient for the user.